Pat Falloon
| birth_place = Foxwarren, MB, CAN | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2001 | image = | image_size = }} Pat Falloon (born 22 September, 1972 in Foxwarren, Manitoba, Canada) is a retired professional ice hockey right winger who played nine seasons in the National Hockey League between 1991 and 2000. Starting with the San Jose Sharks, Philadelphia Flyers, Ottawa Senators, Edmonton Oilers, and Pittsburgh Penguins. He would also play a season in the Swiss National League. The first player drafted by the Sharks, Falloon had a standout junior career in the Western Hockey League, with consecutive 60 goal seasons before being drafted. Playing career Falloon was drafted 2nd overall by the San Jose Sharks in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. He was the first ever draft pick in the history of the San Jose Sharks organization. After playing in San Jose for four years he was traded November 16, 1995 to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for LW Martin Spanhel, a first round draft choice in the 1996 Entry Draft and a third round draft choice. (These picks were later transferred to the Buffalo Sabres and used to acquire Daniel Briere and Mike Martone, respectively). He was traded January 17, 1998 to the Ottawa Senators along with Vaclav Prospal and a second round draft choice, in exchange for Alexandre Daigle, the overall first draft pick in 1993. He later played for both the Edmonton Oilers and Pittsburgh Penguins. After 2000, he was no longer an active NHL player. After playing for Davos in Switzerland for the 2000–2001 season, Falloon returned home to play in his hometown, for the Foxwarren Falcons - a team from the tiny North Central Hockey League in western Manitoba. Not surprisingly, he has been a top scorer in the league. With the Falcons, he helped them win six straight league championships from 2001-02 to 2006-07 (the Falcons also won without Falloon in 2000-01). This string of championships was broken in 2007-08. As the second overall pick, Falloon will probably always be remembered as the 'consolation prize' in the 1991 draft, since No. 1 pick Eric Lindros was easily the most coveted player available that year. Still, Falloon was considered a talented prospect in his own right, and the Sharks expected him to be one of the building blocks of their young franchise in the coming decade. Falloon delivered decent returns as a rookie, notching 59 points in 1991–92, but never topped that production for the remainder of his career. Falloon was named Memorial Cup Tournament MVP in 1991 with the Spokane Chiefs of the WHL. He played 575 career NHL games, scoring 143 goals and 179 assists for 322 points. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1988-89 Spokane Chiefs WHL 72 22 56 78 41 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Spokane Chiefs WHL 71 60 64 124 48 6 5 8 13 4 1990-91 Spokane Chiefs WHL 61 64 74 138 33 15 10 14 24 10 1991-92 San Jose Sharks NHL 79 25 34 59 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 San Jose Sharks NHL 41 14 14 28 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 San Jose Sharks NHL 83 22 31 53 18 14 1 2 3 6 1994-95 San Jose Sharks NHL 46 12 7 19 25 11 3 1 4 0 1995-96 San Jose Sharks NHL 9 3 0 3 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 62 22 26 48 6 12 3 2 5 2 1996-97 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 52 11 12 23 10 14 3 1 4 2 1997-98 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 30 5 7 12 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Ottawa Senators NHL 28 3 3 6 8 1 0 0 0 0 1998-99 Edmonton Oilers NHL 82 17 23 40 20 4 0 1 1 4 1999-00 Edmonton Oilers NHL 33 5 13 18 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 30 4 9 13 10 10 1 0 1 2 2000-01 Davos NLA 43 12 26 38 49 4 1 0 1 2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 575 143 179 322 141 66 11 7 18 16 See also *List of WHL seasons *List of NHL seasons *List of NHL players External links * * * Category:1972 births Category:Canadian ice hockey right wingers Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Manitoba Category:Living people Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Nationalliga A players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Spokane Chiefs alumni de:Pat Falloon